1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image search apparatus, control method, and storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advance of recording media, an image capturing apparatus such as a digital camera can record an enormous number of images, and there is a need for a technique to efficiently search for and browsing such enormous numbers of images. In addition to techniques for displaying many thumbnail images and techniques for displaying images matching or similar to input search conditions when searching for and browsing an enormous number of images, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-271801 proposes a technique of searching for and displaying images based on search conditions generated from information added to the images.
However, the technique of displaying many thumbnail images cannot search for a specific image, though it allows quick browsing of an enormous number of images. The technique of displaying images matching or similar to input search conditions requires a cumbersome operation of, for example, inputting search conditions for each image search. The technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-271801 requires input of a keyword or the like for the first image search. In addition, continuing an image search based on search conditions (that is, repetitively performing a search) is not taken into consideration at all. As described above, the conventional techniques do not allow for efficient image search and place a heavy operation load on the user; they suffer greatly from a lack of operability (usability).